The Adventures of Iifrit Tambuur andHCS Tambuur’Sa
by wolfsdragoon
Summary: The adventures of Iifrit Tambuur’Sa and his ship as he wages war against those bloody Taidani !!
1. Divannas Nebula

Captain Iifrit Tambuur'Sa and the HCS Tambuur'Sa:  
  
Fires burned deep in the heart of the radioactive nebula as a pair of plasma bombs impacted on the Taidani destroyer's hull. The bombs erupted on the decking, spewing their plasma and burning through the inner decks as the destroyer turned to face its foe.  
The HCS Tambuur'Sa rotated along its central axis firing off its turreted energy cannons and ripping a greater hole in the heart of the destroyer.  
"I repeat myself Tambuur, I will not be taken by the likes of you." The Imperialist Taidani officer repeated over the communications channel.  
"And I repeat myself, you imperial scum, I will not rest until you are aboard my vessel, dead or alive." Captain Iifrit Tambuur sat on the metal framed chair on the bridge of the HCS Tambuur'Sa. He was surrounded by the best and brightest officers that where willing to sacrifice their life for the cause of bringing all Imperialist Taidani to justice.  
The Destroyer finished its turn and Tambuur could see the Ion charge begin to build up in its Ion Cannons.  
"Bring us about and let see how she likes a broadside Mr. Sinira."  
"Aye Kiith Sa." The Frigate responded slowly to the pilot's demands and began to pull up along side the sluggish destroyer.  
"Mr. Hiigans, Fire."  
"Aye sir." Keying in the fire control Sigaar Hiigans fired the pectoral and dorsal energy cannons into the destroyer's flank. The Destroyer rocked away from the impacts as plasma began to leak from the damaged Ion Cannon conduits.  
"Sir I am reading a fluctuation in their Ion Cannon circuitry." The sensor chief reported.  
"Good let see if they'll surrender now. Mr. Shoow give me a comm. line." Tambuur resettled himself in the chair pleased at how the battle was going.  
"Already done sir."  
"Good man." One half of the viewing screen flickered and a very disgruntled looking Taidani replaced the view of the destroyer's hull. "Ah. It looks like my methods of persuasion are getting to you. Will you come aboard peacefully or will I have to get the crowbar and pry you out?"  
"I will never give up. Never."  
"Your powerless without your cannon." Tambuur was referring to the now useless port Ion Cannon. "And if you don't come peacefully I will just continue taking your ship apart."  
"You can't do that, my ship is a Taidan destroyer. It will never fall against a frigate such as yours."  
"Oh? You forget that a frigate such as mine took out three of the very same type in the battle of The Great Wastelands. How easily you Taidani forget..."  
"Here is my answer to your presence!" His picture faded out and again Tambuur could see the destroyer's hull.  
"Sir, he is charging up the fusion drives, he is going to make a run for it," the sensor chief said.  
"Well he will have good luck then. There are now slip gates in this sector and the radiation in this nebula makes hyperspace impossible."  
"Sir he is turning this way..." Mr. Sinira reported.  
"What?" Tambuur focused on the picture his screens where showing him. "Why would make that maneuver except to...oh God..."  
"What?"  
"He is going to ram us, sound collision! Mr. Sinira evasive tactics now!"  
"Aye." A high pitched whine echoed out of old hanging speakers resting on the walls of the cabins and corridors of the old ship. A groan of power moving from one section of the ship to another was heard and then the stars began to pass the viewing screen much faster than before as the ships engines burned at their maximum.  
The deck plates hummed as the ship sped out of the destroyer's path. Sinira turned the ship slightly as Sigaar turned the cannons about to target the engines of the retreating destroyer. The energy shards blew deep into the delicate fusion drives and the whole destroyer shook with the explosion. The drives glowed for a while. An unhealthy white-hot glow and then went out.  
"Call them up again Mr. Shoow." Tambuur said slowly.  
"Aye sir." Shoow began to key up another communications line. After a few seconds he called out into the stuffy bridge. "Sir, there is no response, we seem to have blown out their power systems."  
"I have confirmation on that. Power levels on the destroyer are dangerously low."  
"Any life support?"  
"Yes, but under back up power they only have forty three hours left."  
Tambuur licked his lips. A tricky situation like this could be a trick. "Is there any way we can contact them without getting into their ship?"  
"Not easily, and not with our assets." Shoow said.  
"Okay then, find their hatch and prepare docking clamps. We're going in." Tambuur stood and left the bridge. The Tambuur'Sa maneuvered its self toward the destroyer's side. A long cylindrical tube extended beyond the gravity range of the Tambuur'Sa and connected with the hull of the stricken destroyer.  
When the boarding party entered the destroyer they made their way toward the bridge only to find the corpse of the Taidani captain dead in his chair with a plasma wound on his right breast.  
The boarding party brought the captain aboard the Tambuur'Sa and tried to save him, but found that it was too late. His corpse was as dead as a doornail as the old Kharakian saying went.  
The survivors of the destroyer where detained in the cargo hold of the frigate and the destroyer was tugged into a declining orbit around a dying red giant star.  
The Tambuur'Sa exited the nebula with a job done and charged its hyperdrive core for the journey back to Nell, the nearest Taidan Republic outpost.  



	2. The Incident at Nell

Captain Iifrit Tambuur'Sa and the HCS Tambuur'Sa: Rebellion  
  
Space unfolded around the HCS Tambuur'Sa as she came out of hyperspace and entered the Nell System. The frigate glittered as its newly rebuilt and repainted armor reflected the stars light. The blue spatial fold disappeared from around the ship and the fusion drive powered up as the HCS Tambuur'Sa headed into space dock at Nell's outer space port.  
Huge expanse of metal that formed the space station was wrapped around a natural slip gate and skirted it at the gates maximum radius. The station was smooth except for the gaping maw of the frigate docking port near the star side of the station.  
"Sir star dock is asking for docking codes and ship I.D." Lt. Shoow reported across the small bridge of the HCS Tambuur'Sa.  
"Then let's not keep them waiting. Transmit the codes." Captain Tambuur said turning his chair to face the communications officer. Shoow entered a small series of numbers on the communications console and there was an audible beep. Tambuur turned his chair back toward the main screen and held up a hand as the slip gate opened its blue white maw wide and ejected a massive Quarr-Jet class heavy cruiser.  
The slip gate collapsed into its dormant state, a small glowing orb in the middle of a sea of black. The Quarr-Jet on the other hand powered up and began to move. It turned toward the main bay of the station. And began to move towards that.  
"Um that's not right." Hiigans said his deep voice echoing slightly. "She is much too big for that docking port."  
"Yeah you are right." Tambuur said as he leaned forward, his right elbow on his right knee. "Shoow what are the channels like?"  
"Chaos sir. They say..." he paused listening to the communication channels, "that she is imperialist." He finished and every one caught his or her breath.  
"That is really not good. Do you suppose that they heard about our attack on that destroyer?" Lt. Sinira said.  
"No, but how could an Imperialist Taidani cruiser come through a slip gate that exits in the center of Republican Taidani space?" Tambuur said.  
"Maybe they struck deep into Taidan territory?"  
"Not possible, the proximity sensor web would have detected the hyperspace conduits way before then, would they not have?"   
"Yes they should have. Lets see what their reaction is to a Kushan assault frigate wanting access to the bay first. Open up a channel."  
"Channel open." The left-hand side of the main screen flickered and turned into a Red faced Taidani Commander.  
"What is it? I am busy!" He barked.  
"Well," Tambuur said coolly, "If we aren't a bit feisty."  
"If you are just going to waste my time I will... wait what is a Kushan assault frigate doing in the middle of Taidani Territory?"  
Tambuur stood up in brisk Taidani military fashion and saluted, "Kiith'Sa Iifrit Tambuur, captain of the Hiigaran Capitol Ship Tambuur'Sa. Reporting in to drop off the freshly captured crew of the TIS Kun'Daark, a rouge Taidani destroyer in the Sevren sector. Sir." He sat back down and smiled at the shocked look on the cruiser commander's face.  
"Well Mr. Tambuur'Sa, I have to regret to inform you about your demise."  
Tambuur had not planned on this kind of reaction. He couldn't mask the confusion on his face. "What?"  
The cruiser commander stared blankly on. "This sector is now under military jurisdiction by decree of the Taidan Republic and I am ordered to take any action I deem necessary to keep the peace. And I can't have rouge Kushan captain flying around in my sector of space. Good day captain."  
"Sir, the cruiser is powering up the Ion Turrets. We could make the gate if we burn it."  
"Alright, I am not willing to risk my ship on a cruiser. Fire up the fusion drives." Tambuur was pushed back into his seat as the engines began to burn harder than before.  
"Sir, energy cannons coming this way."  
"Alright then all engines full ahead!"  
"Aye sir." The helmsman followed orders and sent the Assault Frigate straight at the Quarr-Jet as fast as the fusion torches would allow. "Uh sir?"  
"Yes?"  
"Won't that send us straight up the Ion Cannon turrets?"  
"No, but one would think that. Just keep heading toward the center energy cannon turret, that is all."  
"Aye sir."  
"Captain! Weapons impacting on hull." The ship shook with impacts of hey voltage energy that melted armor away from the Assault frigate.  
"Return fire!" The viewing screen flashed blue white as the forward plasma bomb launchers fired a double round of shots towards the cruiser.  
"Direct hit!" The W.O. shouted as a blinding blue white beam cut across the viewing screen and blanked out half of it.  
"Damage report!" Tambuur yelled as a second beam impact slammed into another flank.  
"Sir we have hull breaches. Our port energy cannon is offline!" The sensor chief exclaimed.  
"We're doomed." The W.O. said as he fired another round of energy cannons into the flank of the cruiser. "Sir when can we get out of here?"  
"Distance to target?" Tambuur said as the forward plasma bomb launchers unleashed another strike.  
"Fifteen hundred meters."  
"Good, when we are within one-hundred dive under the her and fire up the hyperdrive!"  
"Where too sir?" The hyper drive tech said as she keyed in the coordinates in the navigational computer.  
"Hiigara." Tambuur looked out at the cruiser filling up more and more of the screen.  
"Aye Kiith'Sa setting course for the Homeworld." The Hyper-tech said as she keyed in the exit coordinates.  
"Sir, two hundred meters."  
"Dive!" The ship lurched forward and dived down under the Taidani cruiser.  
"Engage hyperdrive core!" The engines burned hard but the ship began to slow down as the hyper-spatial gravity held the ship in place so the singularity could form and slide over the beaten frigate.  
"Good bye Taidani!" Tambuur said before the hyperspace singularity folded around them.  
"Sir all drives are functional and responding. The only heavy damage was to the deck above us and the lower two decks."  
"Good. Begin inner repairs ASAP and as soon as we exit hyperspace send the repair droids to do their jobs." Tambuur said and yawned. "Ladies and gentlemen I believe we have just been booted from our Taidani stalking grounds. Time to move on. But first I suggest that we all get some sleep. Good night."  



	3. Hiigara

Captain Iifrit Tambuur'Sa and the HCS Tambuur'Sa:  
  
The gate closed behind the assault frigate HCS Tambuur'Sa as it left hyperspace. As the blue white light faded from view Captain Iifrit Tambuur'Sa stood up from the captains chair and looked out across the distance towards the mothership, towards the sun, towards Hiigara itself.  
"Sir, I am reading a massive energy reading about twenty miles off from the Mothership."  
"What kind?"  
"Mothership class, well almost." The sensor chief looked at his screens. "Sir it's the Kuun-Laan, the Somtaaw command ship."  
"Okay good." Tambuur sat back down in his chair and sighed. "Distance to Mothership yards?"  
After a pause Mr. Shoow reported, "Distance to Mothership Yards is thirteen hundred kiloms."  
"Maneuver to dock and begin repairs. Mr. Hiigans I need you to get me a security team and we'll take a shuttle down to Hiigara and deposit our prisoners. I doubt they will see their homeworlds again."  
Hiigans laughed at this, "Aye sir, I doubt it too." Tambuur and Hiigans left the bridge.  
"Hey Shoow." Siila called out across the now empty bridge.  
"What?" Shoow said back.  
"I heard that some of the Gaalsien survivors created a hot spring in one of the Hiigaran mountain ranges. Lets go there if we get shore leave!"  
"Siila, you know I have to see my old Kiith'Sa if I touch my foot back on the Homeworld, I am not as lucky as you and the Kiith'Sa Tambuur where, to loose all of your family."  
"Mr. Shoow, I told you never to talk about my family ever again!" Siila turned back to her hyperspace tech station and stared down at the fluctuating screens.  
"Siila, I never meant anything by that. Honey?" Shoow crossed the bridge and knelt next to her. "Honey? I never said I wouldn't go, I just cant go immediately."  
"Oh, well in that case... "  
***  
"Launch sequence set, captain. Enjoy your flight." The tech chief said as she walked to another shuttle in the bay.  
"Good. I will see you will we leave system." Tambuur said with a nod.   
"Lt. Hiigans." A gruff voice said from behind him. The lieutenant turned to see a long line of chained survivors of the Kun'Daark. Surrounding them where fifteen exsobani marines.  
"Ahh, Corporal Uie. Load them up." Hiigans gestured back towards the shuttle. The shuttle was actually an old Hammer class corvette that the crew bought and attached to the outer hull and hollowed out the main armored hull areas and weapons operating system.  
"Aye." The marines marched the prisoners into the shuttle and then Tambuur turned to Hiigans.  
"Get a good look at the Tambuur'Sa as we pull out. This might be the last time we see her."  
"Why captain?"  
"You will see if I have my way in the council." And with that Tambuur gave one quick glance at the rough interior of the docking corridor and ducked into the boarding hatch.  
Hiigans wondering what the captain was thinking turned and followed and entered the shuttle himself.  
***  
There was an almighty clump as the shuttle touched down on the Hiigaran landing pad. The landing gear extended from the hull and the boarding hatch opened. Fresh Hiigaran sea air swept its way into the cabin and two techs clambered into the cabin.  
"Captain Tambuur'Sa? What a surprise!" The first one, a chief, said as he fell into a Hiigaran salute. "Why does Hiigara deserve your presence?"  
"I am here to talk to the Council and to drop off these prisoners." Tambuur gestured to the rear cabin. Startled the chief turned and looked into the rear cabin. The Marines stood without a word and began hustling the prisoners out of the rear hatch.  
"Oh. Well I'll get your ship prepped for launch then and I will inform the council." The chief said as the tech stepped into rear cabin for a look.  
"That would be appreciated. Thank You." The chief turned and exited the shuttle. "While they fill her up, you go down to the new Diamid and reserve me a secession in front of the Kiith'Sa."  
"Yes Kiith'Sa." Hiigans nodded. Tambuur stood and walked out of the cabin into the noisy Starport. Hiigans appeared behind him. "Kiith'Sa, where will you be?"  
"I have to round up some recruits." Tambuur said with a wave of his hand. Hiigans stood stumped at the entrance to the shuttle as Tambuur walked away.  



End file.
